


Playing Hooky

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [112]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Playing Hooky





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Benarmie, school au

Hux is laughing between breaths as they run, expecting at any moment that a teacher will look out and see them pelting across the green of the sports field. Ben’s heart is hammering in his chest, eyes fixed on the sprite in front of him, not quite able to catch up.

Hux disappears around a corner, causing Ben’s throat to tighten for a moment, before a hand darts out, grabbing Ben by the wrist and pulling him behind the wall. 

Ben is barely able to stop the momentum of the pull from crushing Hux, hands braced to either side of Hux’s head, bodies pressed close, chest still heaving from the run, just the run. Not from watching the play of Hux’s pulse in his neck where his head is turned to listen for danger. Not from the feel of their chests pressing together with each increasingly desperate breath Ben takes. Not with. Not with.

Hux turns to signal the all clear, but pauses, catching the look in Ben’s eyes. He grins, knowing Ben’s thoughts, and with a laugh slips out past him. He is a sprite again, always ahead, but maybe, says the grin, maybe he can be caught.


End file.
